Riley Bier's Reprieve A Twilight Fanfiction
by A.L.M L
Summary: This is the story of the Cullens if Riley Biers survived. He narrowly escapes Seth only to get stuck with Leah in a hole. He realizes his mistakes and relents to fighting. It isn't overly violent or depressing. I'd really appreciate reviews on my writing quality and story writing skills. I'd really appreciate it if you'd take minute to review this.
1. Part 1

Riley Biers Fanfiction

Chapter 1

POV Riley

Hi I'm Riley Biers. I would like to state that I am the biggest idiot for what I have done but it was not entirely my fault. Part of it was circumstances. All the same what happened met a sticky end.

It was only a year ago when Victoria had recruited me though it feels like longer. I controlled her army (Ok Jasper I did a bad job at controlling them) for the battle that would come tomorrow. Right to catch you up Victoria turned my life upside down so that I could help her.

I don't know what is so true now but Victoria told me that we were fighting a greater evil. She said that the Cullens were terrorizing people before us including a friend of hers.

My family wasn't the best but Victoria said the Cullens would come after them in a matter of time. That put pressure on me initially to help her.

We'd done some pretty terrible stuff but each time she told me it was for the better. I sincerely hoped that she was telling the truth.

At this point I stood on the top of an apartment complex looking down onto the wreckage a party of newborns created. We were in the city of Seattle though not a nice part right now. I grew up in Forks near here.

Forks, I couldn't imagine why I would miss it. In my human life I wasn't entirely popular; at the bottom no but I wasn't someone terribly important. I was left wing attack in Lacrosse but only after my sophomore year.

Victoria found me my first year of college; just the very freaking beginning. I had just turned eighteen I hadn't even finished the first semester.

Feeding time wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to watch. There were times my human side showed and this was one of them. It did mean that that didn't make me hungry. Most of the victims were like me; people who were there at the wrong time. I felt bad for them. Many had families and their names flashed on the news each night. I would have left this life hadn't been for Victoria.

As I looked up at the sky I heard a car horn. "What are they doing", I muttered. My feet barely shuddered on the impact of falling to the ground from three stories up. In a fight over their next meal one newborn had been slammed into a car. "Keep it down you morons. Does low profile mean anything". I shoved one aside and lifted the worst one up by his collar. "Tom I should kill you but I won't. Now we have to leave the area before anyone comes".

I looked down to see the ID of a victim. She was a social service worker. "Try going after less important people".

He didn't look really scared but listened anyways. I decided not to let my anger get the best of me and let him escape with a warning. I climbed back up on the roof and they followed. Running through the city at night would have been enjoyable if it hadn't been for the newborns following me. After a few minutes of walking through the city we were far off.

I saw a couple of junkies in the alley so crept down. It only took a quick snap to get one. The other was too stoned to notice. Kevin got him. I was almost satisfied for the night. The rest hunted till dawn.

Most of the vampires were in a sleep like state as the tv blared though not really asleep. It was probably no different than their mortal life. I couldn't stand Game of Thrones. There were some really good things about it but overall the show was just a gore fest…like my life right now.

Bree sat alone next to Fred far away behind a couch. She probably was the least annoying one out of the lot. Fred would have been on the list if he didn't make me feel so sick.

I went into my room and sat down at my computer. A picture of my family flashed up on the dusty screen that caused a swell of emotions. I was at the verge of crying again which hadn't been for quite some time. My family was gone except for Victoria but what kind of family is that. I'd done things they wouldn't have forgiven me for and rightly so.

At that moment Victoria came in from back door. "Riley are you ready for tomorrow". She came closer and put her hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything wrong". She leaned in and looked down at me.

"Sort of. Can I really justify what we're doing? The Cullens may be bad but why should we fight them. Why not escape?".

Her tone grew sharp. "I'm doing all of this for us don't you see. Either you go through with this or we lose everything. They want to separate us". I tried to scoot the chair away with my left leg unsuccessfully. Her grip tensed on my shoulder to the point I wanted to jump up. "I suppose you're right. I'll ready them tomorrow. We fight till the end?".

She smiled and hugged me. "Yes and I promise we'll win or go down fighting together". Victoria kissed me and looked into my eyes and gave me a reassuring look then left. I did have to go through with this for her because it was the only way.

The next morning I lied to all of them and told them some ridiculous story about the sun being in so and so place so that we could all go out in the daylight without burning up. I did tend to lie a lot to get control of them. When we approached the snow covered grounds I gave off quick orders.

There were a select few of vampires I cared for; Spidey, Diego, and Bree for sure. Then I went over to Bree. I was quite tempted to tell her the truth but I stowed that thought away. "Bree, I need you to meet up with Victoria and Diego. Can you do that", I asked. She nodded somewhat scared.

She and the rest ran off to confront the Cullens. Victoria better have had been successful to make this worth it.

It took twenty minutes of running through the forest to find her. Victoria was hiding in some bushes when I confronted her. There was a human she watched with, Chief Swan's daughter. "So when do we strike?"

"As soon as his friend is far away enough", she murmured. Her whole body tensed to fight so I mentally prepared myself. "Even though their friend is gone I know there's something still". Before I could finish she jumped out I followed somewhat discombobulated.

As she advanced she hissed, "Kill the girl at all costs". That was when the other vampire spoke to me.

"Riley I know what she has told you about us and it isn't true".

I came closer to him and snarled making the best attempt to seem threatening. He was a mind reading creep.

"She had a friend we killed but because she was on a murderous rampage not us". I was taken off guard by that but I was still ready to fight if it was a trap.

He didn't seem all too dangerous or devious.

"You are not what she tried to make you. She failed and I know there is still a chance to redeem yourself but you have to stop following orders. She doesn't even love you". He offered his hand.

"What do you mean?".

The Cullen backed up towards the girl prepared for me to make my move. "His name was James, her true lover. He invaded our territory and threatened the life of my mate. I bet she told you that you were her first love. She never once mentioned the real reason she wanted revenge".

"Riley listen to me. I love you more than anything else", she pleaded desperately.

I backed off towards the trees. "I can't go against you Victoria but". At that moment a large wolf jumped out of the bushed. I turned to run but it was too late and it had me pinned to the ground. Its maw snapped at me as I pushed it back. "Unfortunately it got my hand at the same time and ripped it off. My vision contracted with the pain and in one desperate effort I twisted enough to throw off my opponent's balance. I charged at the wolf because it was my obligation to stay and fight till the end.

The eyes of it were not dogs eyes or some fierce predator but something more intelligent but I didn't spend time looking at them because I was about to become food. My fist met its side and it recoiled.

Victoria sorely needed help fighting and the wolf didn't look too good so I went after the girl as Victoria wanted. The look on her face was pure terror the same as all of my meals but I couldn't bring myself to finish her. Somewhere deep inside some bit of sane part of me put everything to a halt.

That was my mistake when the wolf came back for me and it latched onto my humorous bone. That felt worse than the time a sixty pound speaker fell onto my arm. Naturally I yelled for help from Victoria. She didn't even look towards unlike the one she was fighting. "Victoria", I cried out one last time. I was shook around like a rag doll until on my stomach as it carried me off. Some unabsorbed blood shook around in my stomach making me really sick.

I kicked the wolf in the stomach. It reared like a horse and I stood up and bolted after I grabbed my hand.

It followed close behind me. Trees flew by me as I ran. A couple of times my foot caught on a stray log but it only slowed me down a bit. The clearing was just up ahead where the battle was taking place. We could regroup there.

A sickening feeling hit my stomach when my foot started to fall. Before I knew it I was lying face down in a hole. The sides were covered in ice and somewhat climbable but the ice was still hard.

"Damn it Cullens. Why couldn't the vampires do a simple job". I was enraged that the battle turned out so poorly.

I kicked the ice to no avail and cussed more.

That only lasted for a few minutes when I started to think about the circumstances that led me to this. My back slumped against the ice and I fell to the ground.

I was sitting in a dank partially wet hole. I don't know about you but it only made me feel worse.

There was no noise up above from anyone. Either we won or the Cullens did. They had wolves. None of us were prepared for that at all.

A piercing scream of pain hit my ears and I jumped up. Several voices yelled out commands to get help. It was then I heard loud pounding on the ground above me then snow started to fall. With the snow came a smaller grey wolf. It stood up to shake itself then proceeded to growl at me.

"Relax I won't kill you". I was quite sad to the point I almost didn't want to be standing. It stopped growling but backed up and bared its teeth.

"I'm sure you can't understand anything but I'm going to say it anyways". It cocked its enormous head and sat down. It had the same intelligent bright eyes of the other one. I don't know what they were; definitely not dogs.

I exhaled and sat down. "I really screwed up. It turns out Victoria didn't love me for anything except that I was gullible. I have no one to turn back to; my family nor Victoria. So now I'm kind of screwed. I suppose it sounds callous and selfish to think about me when I did the same to the newborns but it keeps or at least kept me from sulking about".

The wolf came closer and sat down next to me. If this hole wasn't so small I would have backed up. "The fact of the matter is that it does tear at me. I do care about the people I hurt but I just pocketed it away as I went farther in. Now who knows how many have died thanks to me. There was a boy who I helped Victoria kill and then today I lied to his girlfriend so she could help me. I didn't really question it till now. It doesn't stop there. I picked out the least likely people to be missed and made their lives worse. Yeah I don't think you want to sit next to me now".

I closed my eyes and looked down at my knees. After that I sat in silence. Some of the snow had melted so I wasn't so covered

There was some rustling so I looked up. In front of me was a girl. I swore I remembered her from somewhere. "Oh I just said of that to you and you could understand it all". She had a scowl on her face no doubt mad after hearing I caused all of her problems.

I went back to sulking. Yay someone else who has a reason to hate me especially if anyone in her family dies. Everything I knew was a lie and pointless.

She probably thought I was some self-loathing creep so I looked up. Then I realized she was turning blue. No doubt she was in a tee shirt and shorts. "Look we need to get out of here so you can get help".

"I'm aware of that", she shot back.

That was when a thought dawned on me. "Did any of the army survive?"

"One or two I think", she said though she was busy analyzing how to get out.

I nodded silently. "Listen I just wanted to say I won't run when we get out. Maybe if I turn myself in the Volturi will parade me around as a failure for everyone then kill me and this will all be over".

"Your actions are unforgivable but you don't quite deserve death", she said seriously without much emotion.

That was something I didn't think I would hear. "Um thanks. I'm Riley Biers". I put out my hand.

"Leah Clearwater", she responded. She turned around and started to climb leaving me to look like an idiot.

"It won't work. You'd have to break the ice". She slid down. "Get on my back and I'll get you out of here before you freeze to death".

She grabbed my neck and wrapped her legs around me. It would have hurt if I was mortal. I slammed my fist into the ice repeatedly until enough had shattered to reveal dirt. It wasn't much softer but I dug my feet and hands in to pull myself up. It was slow work and my hand hurt for once.

Finally I climbed up with her on my back. I rolled over onto my back when she detached herself. I stood up to find myself circled by vampires and a couple shirtless guys.

The smallest person there hugged Leah and they walked back to the group. They must have been brother and sister

I was somewhat choked up but managed to speak. "I'm not here to fight you and I accept full responsibility".

The taller black haired one spoke. "So you're the idiot that caused this mess". Whatever fear I had subsided with that. "Yeah I guess".

One stepped in the middle. He was the same bronze haired guy I saw in the clearing. "I am Edward Cullen. The rest are Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Sam, and Seth". He pointed off to the blondie, black haired one, blonde woman, and the two shirtless guys.

"So you are going to turn yourself in", he asked.

I looked down. "Yeah who survived?".

The smaller shirtless guy spoke up. "I killed your girlfriend so for sure not her".

"I assumed as much", I said coldly.

Edward looked at me somewhat sadly. "There was one girl who stayed out of the fight.

I thought Leah said two but I guess most of them were too bone headed to give up when they knew they lost.

"We'd better get back now", Jasper hinted. He paced irritated around. The group walked through the forest until we came to their home. It was pretty nice except for the fact I was going to get executed in it.

When I stepped into the backyard I nearly fell to the ground. Bree sat on a log guarded by more Cullens and the human. Edward went towards her and hugged her. I wondered whether Victoria and I acted that ridiculous.

"Right so what happens now?". I rocked back and forth on my heels anxiously.

Jasper walked over. "Well if you aren't inclined to do more killing you can sit down until the Volturi come. You're so fidgety". His haughtiness irritated me beyond belief.

"They trust you?".

Edward spoke up, "Not really they are also interested in finding out when Bella changed". He looked at me confused by my reaction. "What you act like it's repulsive".

"It's just the circumstances. What do the Volturi plan to do now?".

Jasper shrugged. "He might let you live with her or neither of you live". For a few minutes we sat in silence. Then Sam, Leah, and Seth left. "How much damage did Victoria inflict".

"None to my friends luckily but you did a number on Seth". I didn't quite understand but I'm glad he left.

After quite a long time the Volturi came in. Alec and Jane followed by their lackeys. "Well Cullens, we certainly missed a good fight". She spoke in an Italian accent along with the rest of them.

A vampire I didn't notice stepped forward. He addressed Jane politely but there was concern in his voice. "The girl surrendered without fighting at any point of the battle and Victoria's second in command resisted one of her orders". I looked to Edward who nodded to me. It hadn't exactly happened that way.

The two whispered giving in doubtful nods and quiet yelling. I stood up. "Um if I may, the girl Bree isn't responsible. I had been manipulating her without much success. I'll take her place for the punishment".

"Silence Biers, this is none of your concern. You already were clear on your standpoint when we saw you last", Jane snapped. I hadn't known Jane well except that she was controlling and cruel. She had some power to cause pain or simulate it. I guess similar to the Cullens' powers.

They continued to talk in which I could over very little. Finally they broke apart and were ready to deliver their orders.

"Biers you are not newborn nor creator but you are still under the penalty of death regardless of it". She almost smiled when she said this looking at the both of us. Bree and I gulped.

Alec nudged her. "But we decided it would do you more harm to live knowing you failure lead to the death of your mate".

I didn't quite understand what happened except that I wouldn't die today. "As for the creation she will be executed".

"Wait that's not fair", before I could finish pain filled my body and I bent over screaming. "Please stop", I stammered. Jane released me and I fell to the ground.

The human turned away as the guards grabbed her. Bree kicked and screamed to get away but they were too strong. I eventually turned away too.

Jane walked over to Edward. "I expect she will become a vampire soon?".

Edward nodded though he seemed to be lying. She then turned to me now standing up. "As for you I hope you slip up because I'll be there to finish this". She started to walk away but turned on her heel. A sharp pain shot across my face and I grasped my nose.

There was uncertainty as the Volturi left. As most of the party filed in I sat down and buried my head in my lap. Well I was back to square one again. The Volturi killed someone in name of their ridged laws though it was more to spite me.

It started to rain but I didn't care so I sat there depressed that I couldn't stop her from dying. She had a crappy life from the start. At least nothing worse could happen.

Chapter 2

Jasper

"Should we let him in, it's raining outside", Edward asked.

I shrugged. "He either feels nothing or he's grief-stricken. Let him be".

"Jasper you can feel emotion, you should know whether it's real or not". The man or boy I would say was completely pitiful sitting out there while the rain pelted him. From a survival standpoint I would not even consider letting him live but on a moral one it would be unfair to let him die or get himself killed. Plus it was sad watching him, like a sad puppy.

Edward walked through the sliding door into the cold rain to speak to him and I followed. "You've been out here for forty minutes, why not come in?", He yelled to be heard. He looked up from his hunched over position. "I guess I should".

He stood up and followed us in. Unlike me he looked like he had just jumped into a lake fully clothed. Riley awkwardly shuffled in to avoid getting the carpet too wet. I couldn't imagine that being my first reaction after a shock.

"Again I'll ask this. Can you stand Bella's scent enough to not go after her". I was cautious over this considering who he was. He sniffed the air and tightened his jaw. "Yeah I think I can but it might be safer for her to stay away".

Edward moved over to and put my hand around her. Bella meant everything to him therefor he would do anything to keep her safe even if it was excessive. "Carlisle do you want to take over?", Edward asked.

Carlisle walked over. "Sure. Riley I presume". He held out his hand as a gesture and smiled kindly". Riley shook his hand a little shocked at Carlisle's benign greeting. At that moment Edward and Bella left. "I assume you know the Volturi's rules so I'll skip that. You are welcome to stay with us on several conditions. We do not eat humans and we live with the humans. If you can't deal with that you must leave our area but you may still hunt humans". Carlisle probably did hope he would stay but even he knew it was hard.

He looked around the house for a minute then back down. Rosalie scrutinized him. I couldn't blame her. He was certainly a dangerous person. He wasn't too much shorter than Emmett though he had a thinner appearance maybe even bordering onto lanky and he had dark blonde hair. He spoke tiredly like a human would without sleep. "I'll probably do less damage here than out on my own".

Carlisle patted him on the back. "I'm glad to hear that. We'll help you through the way. Jasper could you show him the den?", he asked me. The two of us advanced the steps to the extra room. It was more like a studio. Its hard wood floors glistened under the long glass window. There wasn't much; a desk and chair, couch, and cabinet. .

"So what exactly do you eat if humans are off the table", he asked.

"We eat animals preferably carnivores". He looked at me incredulously. If he wasn't a threat I would have laughed. "It gets better".

He chuckled. "I certainly hope so". Then his expression turned to back to dejection.

"How do you deal with it", he asked.

"Deal with what? Do you mean the taste of animals".

He sighed. "I mean the idea of waking up every day knowing you're a terrible monster and nothing you do will change it". I chewed my lip. "No offense", he added. I sat down on the desk and thought about that. "Eh I never thought about it. The best thing to do would be to get yourself gathered".

"Yeah, is there a place I could get dry and possibly some clothes", he asked. He looked particularly unhappy at the moment for reasons I could understand. I led him to the bathroom. Alice would have had a ball dressing him so I got him the clothes myself. Rosalie followed me back into the room. Biers had his sleeve rolled up about half way as he inspected a gash but it was only one of many on his arm. He might have been through worse than me.

He looked up. "Oh sorry", he hastily rolled down his sleeve. I handed him the clothes. His nose situation wasn't looking too much better either. I almost wanted to tell him to cover that up too. "Um there are some bandages in the second drawer to the right. The two of us walked out. "So do you want to do anything now with Alice and Emmett", she asked.

"I'm beat. It's been quite a long time since I felt this out of energy", I replied. Vampires couldn't sleep but I wish they could, it would make recharging easier. "I'm going to go watch Downton Abby then". She and Alice were obsessed with that show while Emmett and I were obsessed with Game of Thrones.

As I walked downstairs Alice met me half way. "What do you think about him", she asked somewhat enthused. "He's very sullen", I replied.

"Well that's well, informative. Why don't you ask him if he wants any of the extra blood in the cellar. He's probably just as tired as us".

"I think he's fine". Alice rolled her eyes. "Remember he isn't entirely evil. He saved one of the werewolves from hypothermia and he didn't kill Bella". She kissed me on the check and trotted upstairs. She always looked at things as glass half full.

Edward, Bella, and Jake greeted me downstairs as they watched some movie about John Barrymore. He wasn't a bad actor when I first saw him in Romeo and Juliet as Mercutio. He would have been more hilarious if it hadn't been for that ridiculous law that censored movies.

Jacob was almost asleep while Bella nestled in Edward's shoulder. I sat down on the couch next to them. I wished Alice would come and sit with me. It was then when Biers clumsily came down the steps.

"Hey I have some bad news".

We all looked back. "How bad we're watching something", Jacob slurred.

"It might have slipped my mind that Victoria had a plan B. It was something really risky and it would have gotten her killed anyways if the Volturi got wind of it".

"Spit it out", Jacob said. He wasn't too interested in Biers so much as the popcorn on the table.

"Werewolves", he said clearly pained. Edward stood straight up nearly hitting Bella. "That's how I got all of cuts on my arm. Vampire don't do that kind of damage".

"You couldn't have told us this earlier Biers".

He scowled at me. "I'm sorry that I caught up in this. If there was no signal the werewolves would come after you. Of course we didn't plan on your wolves".

I started to pace back and forth. "So next full moon it will happen. By the way are you out of your freaking mind?". I threw my hands up.

"It wasn't my idea. She promised them freedom if they were available for fighting. I'll see if I can call them off".

"And if you can't", Edward questioned.

Biers started to bite his lip. "Um well we'll have to go and kill them".

"Ok let's review this in the morning", Edward said.

"So how are you dealing with the scent of Bella". It would have been great not to be the biggest risk anymore.

"Not terribly. Alice was right, animal blood does help", he said.

Edward started to laugh. "Sorry Jasper he's right. Even though he's struggling he's doing a much better job than you".

"Do you want to sit down with us?", Edward asked.

He moved a bit closer. "I'll sit over near the kitchen. Better to practice". He carefully moved over.

Edward walked over to him. "I'll try not to invade your thoughts when necessary but I would just say that it's ok if you go off on your own for a bit. I did at one point".

Over the next couple of days Biers tied up loose ends. He set the werewolves straight with the help of Edward and Emmett. He also retrieved some of his possessions. Neither had seen a werewolf before which shocked them. They didn't know how normal people as them were what they were. Biers made it clear that they were to go somewhere where they could hide during the full moon so now Canada has six new beasts running around.

He hunted more frequently than any of us. It wasn't that he was over doing it so much as burning it off a lot quicker. He still posed a threat to me. Biers had become better friends with Bella for reasons I couldn't understand.

Alice had almost gone into a manic state trying to get the wedding ready. I swore it was torture for all of us. With all of the business Riley had been told to keep an eye on Bella. He never once set foot in the house but often watched over her through the window and when she was out coffee shops near her.

Neither of really knew why Edward was so nervous about her. Riley at times would show a more human side to us. The rest of time he was the sullen soldier like me. I had to admit he was quite similar me.

Alice had all given us a break that day so Edward left to be with Bella, Rosalie and Jasper went hiking, and Alice worked on fashion. I was left to wander the house. There was nothing left to read unless I wanted to go down to the library. On the way to my room Biers left his to pick up a call.

In boredom I walked in to find he had set up an Xbox. It was paused so I flipped through his team listings. Several names came up; Bell and Blast, Lord Seth, The Quill is Mightier Than the Pen, Sapphire Umbrella Bird, Leahway, Darth Paul, The Italian Alpha, and several other. It seemed a little shifty but at that moment Biers came in.

"Sorry but who are all of these people". There was a bit of parental attitude to that but I needed to know what he was doing at all times.

He seemed a little embarrassed. "That's Bella, Seth, Quill, Sam, Leah, Paul, and Alec". Biers shifted some papers around in an attempt to seem like he was doing work.

"You have really strange friends eh RB War Hound". I glanced at the screen.

He tried to act serious and cold but this time it didn't work. "Well I am up eternally and there is nothing to do".

We closed the matter there. One thing the two of did do together was consolidate fighting skills. He wasn't quite evenly matched to me but pretty close. He was decent in out maneuvering me.

Chapter 3

Riley

It had gone fairly well considering the Cullens taking me in. Leah and I met up while Jacob and Bella visited. We hadn't talked at all since we got out of the hole.

"Are you feeling better now", she asked. Leah always had a serious tone and she never joked. It actually made me feel better she wasn't into joking.

"Yeah I'm sorting things out in my head. I'm doing better". We were both in the kitchen so I offered her a drink. The Cullens were always stocked up on food.

"No I'm fine. That's good news. By the way what's wrong with your nose". She peeled back the thin bandage covering my wound. She made a slight gasp but recovered and replaced the bandage. "It wasn't there when I last saw you", she said with calmness.

"No it was when the Volturi came. Jane gave me this as a reminder that she looked forward to finding a reason to kill me".

"On that subject I wanted to ask you about who that girl was". I scratched the side of my gelled hair. It never wanted to stay flat when it was short. "Right her name was Bree Tanner and she had a friend Diego. I favored him and tried to keep them safe. Diego figured out that what I said wasn't true. Victoria made me choose between his life and mine so I went with hers. I used Bree's love to manipulate her. It's not something I'm proud of".

"I know. You seemed really disgusted with yourself in the hole". I knew she was sympathetic but you couldn't tell by her face. It was always so ridged; more so than mine.

"What happened after that? I thought she ran away".

"No she was killed while I live. They knew that would bother me more".

She looked up at me mainly because she was only 5'5" while I was 6'2". "It's better this way even if it's punishment".

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then my phone buzzed. I got up and walked over to the hall. Leah got up and excused herself.

I started out nicely, "Hey Alice, what do you want".

"Well I maxed out my card on the florist. Could you come down?". I groaned to her dismay. "Right yeah I'll come down. How much do you need?".

"Don't you have a credit card?", she questioned.

"No I don't. Is two hundred fine?".

"Think bigger Riley".

The bill near cleaned me out but according to Alice it was worth it because they were bringing in orchids and lilies.

The day before the wedding Alice put us under even more even more stress. The previous day she had forced me to stand still and change out of tuxedos so she could get accurate measurements. I'd probably like her more if I hadn't met her until after the wedding.

As I went to check on the landscapist's work Bella pulled me aside. "Riley I need to ask you something about the day of the battle".

"Now?", I asked a little rushed.

"Yes Riley".

I had been asking myself that question a lot. "I'm not entirely sure. I suppose when Edward muddled Victoria's security it allowed me to think more clearly".

"So you don't remember me in any way". I shook my head. "Um we didn't say hello or anything but you were hanging out with some of my friends in La Push and then there was when we were nine".

I couldn't remember any of that. "Sorry no".

We both left off on that word.

Emmett, Jasper, and I planned the bachelor party. Both were more interested in hunting and drinking. Yes drinking, apparently vampires can get drunk.

When nightfall came we raced off to Bella's home. Jasper jumped up onto the old mangled tree and rapped on the glass. After some perturbed mumbling Edward stuck his head out the window flanked by Bella. "Come on man you'll have an eternity with her. Now let's go", Jasper joked.

"There won't be anything going on that I wouldn't want right?", Bella added.

Jasper shook his head. "No ma'am. Just hunting".

"Don't say anything else", Emmett hissed.

Bella looked somewhat concerned. "If I don't come home too drunk then nothing has happened".

She looked at me confused. "Vampires can drink. I know it's strange".

The four of us headed out towards the forest. Normally it would have been eerie but I was practically invincible. We all went our separate ways to hunt. There was a faint scent of a bear which I followed nose first. It led me to a bear eating an elk. It was rather sad to see the elk struggling against the bear. The blood trail suggested it was bitten and ran off. There was a low hiss and I spun around to see Emmett jump over me and dive at the bear.

"Keep your head in the game", he yelled out. I got up and immediately ran after the next smell to assault my nose. This time I was lead to a mountain lion. It only took a second to get on top of it and snap its neck. After sucking it dry I moved on only to find Edward going after some sort of large pig. "Having trouble"

He glared jokingly before charging it head on. The boar was nearly flattened and he feasted. Another on appeared behind him and I jumped from the hill on top of it. It was satisfactory.

After the hunt the four of us hit a bar in Seattle where we used fake licenses not that theirs weren't fake to begin with. Before I even got a drink my sister two years younger than me walked in with my older brother.

While Edward and Emmett laughed I slipped into the bathroom so I wouldn't be seen. Unfortunately when I stuck my head out they looked like they were going to be there for some time. A couple guys passed me will confused looks on their faces.

I texted Edward on my phone only to find his answer was to try to get out unnoticed. I pretended to be sick and walked back outside. It was only a matter of minutes before I reached home. Esme was the only person up in the dark home. She sat with only a reading light on. She looked up, "Is everything fine".

I nervously glanced at her then at the clock residing on the mantle. "Um yeah I just came home early".

"There's something else though". She stuck her book mark in its place and put it down next to the old medical dictionary

"My sister and brother were at the bar tonight. I didn't want to be noticed".

She got up and hugged me before I could move back. I hugged back and quietly sobbed. "It will get better. Right now you'll miss them more than ever but it will pass. They'll grow up and have happy lives along with yours".

I thanked her and slowly made my way up the stairs. The den, now my bedroom was littered with Alice's fabrics. I passed them and sat in the rolling chair. It would have been easier if I could sleep but closing my eyes and trying to ignore noises was the best I could do.

Chapter 4 

Alice

The guys came in at about three o' clock. Edward dropped the two off at their beds. He then came into my room.

"From outside I could hear Riley's thoughts. They were for the most part sad but everything kept back tracking to Leah. It was funny to think he was into a werewolf considering the person he was".

"And why were you doing that", I questioned.

"It's imperative we know what he's thinking at all times".

"He looked asleep sitting in the chair, his arms dangling off the sides and his feet sticking out. Riley had been thinking about his sister. I had gotten enough information to know Riley missed his human life. He held resentment over Bella for starting Victoria's vendetta. It left me with reasonable doubt about his loyalty".

That was two weeks ago. Now the Bella had come home from their honeymoon gravely ill. Carlisle immediately started to take care of her but none of us knew exactly what to do. Nothing like that had happened before.

When Riley walked in he seemed to have little concern of Bella and requested to see Carlisle. It was only five minutes when they came out. Riley went to his bedroom and I followed. He packed several things in a backpack hastily. Edward had good reason to watch him. I was convinced now of his intentions

"What are you doing", I asked.

"Packing", he replied.

I grabbed him by the arm before he could leave. "That's all you can say about it".

He looked at his watch. "I have to go really soon".

"Where", I asked.

"The south", he replied with equal disinterested.

"Bella is dying and all you think about is yourself. Why now".

He started to laugh. "I'm not leaving for my own selfish need. I'm trying to find help for Bella".

A couple days later Leah and Seth stopped by along with Jacob. "He left without saying anything", Leah said wide mouthed. "Yes he did. But he'll be back really soon".

She seemed really sad. I consoled her and tried to convince her Riley was a well-trained vampire. We walked into the living room to find Bella doing no better. "Is this really happening?", Jacob asked.

Edward nodded grimacing. "Bella this is what happens when you marry a blood sucker". Edward didn't stop him.

Bella looked towards him weakly. "It's not his fault Jake. Please don't fight with him". Jake walked away from her in a fury.

I followed him outside. "Please don't add stress to this. We're already in trouble. He abdicated his position and continued out.

Seth and Leah remained. "Is Riley here", he asked hopefully. "No he's busy". Things weren't looking up for any of us.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 5  
Riley

The trip on the plane was eternal. It did no good to try to fake sleep or to work on anything. Three people particularly annoyed me; a teen with a noisy iPod, the man sitting next to me arguing to his wife up ahead, and a particularly large sweaty man bragging about his accomplishments to a neighbor. I wanted greatly to stand up and call BS like in the game but I forced myself to look away. The fact I was still blood thirsty didn't help.  
For thirty minutes I was able to listen to music. It was the first time in a year I was able to. There was a new group, Imagine Dragons was it. They had decent music and it didn't clean out my wallet like certain groups.  
After a bit of time the cart came around with drinks. I asked for a water that was about thirteen dollars. The flight wasn't much longer and I felt freed to be out. I only had carryon on so I was out. It was a straight run through Texas to Maria's location. The sun was already setting so it made my trip that much easier. I snacked on a couple cows along the way but I left a couple hundred dollars on the signpost held down by a rock.  
Finally I came to a car factory now closed. It was fairly new with little rust anywhere, especially the hangers. The inside was dimly lit but before I could adjust I was shoved to the ground and all the lights flickered on. Maria stood over me with her cronies.  
"Don't kill me, I'm friends of Victoria's," I stammered.  
She laughed. "Victoria and I are close, her friends I do not extend such pleasantries. But never the less I do remember you being close to her. What do you want?" She treated me the same way the Volturi treated me; as an insubordinate. I bristled slightly.  
"I came for insight on an important matter."  
She raised an eyebrow. "And what is it?" Her voice came out with a heavy southern drawl that didn't fit her. Maria had black long hair and a well- tanned body despite being a vampire. She and the rest looked like they were from an Amish farm with the way they dressed.  
"We've come to a problem. A vampire did it with a human and it led to her impregnation."  
She smiled. "So do you want the human alive or not," she asked in a matter of fact tone. I nodded.  
"I will make an offer…". I finished, "Riley Biers" She moved on. "Riley if you can do me a favor and retrieve a package from a friend of mine in five days," she said slyly.  
"Why five days?" I questioned.  
She waved the two vampires down and they let me go. I stood up shakily. She walked up to me. "You'll figure out but it's important if you want the girl to live."  
It sent chills down my neck. Before I left she gave me a map and coordinates in case I had a GPS. I made it to Muniz around eight the next day tired and almost completely covered in dirt. Two rednecks started shooting at me when they saw I had a democratic pin stuck on the side of my backpack. The only reason I had that thing was because of my cousin and it caused me lots of trouble.  
The receptionist at the motel wasn't too creepy but I tried to avoid making eye contact and I acted distant. The first thing I did was take a hot shower. Smart right? After dressing into khakis and a long sleeve button down shirt I headed out. It was another bad idea considering it had a golden fleece on it and me going into another bad part of town.  
This building was the one nice one in the whole area. Instead of being burned down it had a new look with clean windows. It was about eight stories tall with a covered parking lot. I almost mistook it for an normal senior apartment complex until I came to the third floor. There were vampires here.  
I quickly ran around the corner just in time to see two thin men dressed in business suits entered an elevator. They were both red eyed. As much I was glad not to add guilt to my conscience I still missed human blood.  
I knocked on the door next to it carefully. "Come in my office boy," a thick Texan accent bellowed out. I swung the door open a little annoyed I had stooped to this level of being an overnight undead mailman.  
The man was changed when he was middle aged and fat. He was dressed in a black suit much too tight with scars showing.  
"You came to pick up my gift for Maria eh boy," he said not looking up. "Yes I am telepathic. This is the second safe haven for vampires to hunt humans freely and yes that is why you thought this was an apartment complex."  
I gave him no reaction and decided it was best to be serious to get on my way the quickest. "Sir could I have the package," I insisted.  
"Right I'll give it to you but I'd like to know where you come from." I was about to relent when I remembered Bella. "I'm from Forks Washington, second in command to Victoria's army in Seattle. Former, sir," I added.  
"Right with Victoria. She had a chance to live here but her mate said it was what did he say? 'No fun in easy prey'. I didn't like him too much."  
I wanted more that anything to rip his head off but I restrained myself.  
He smiled greedily. "Remember Muniz is the only other place you can live freely. I'm sure hunting animals isn't the most satisfying thing to do eh. No one to be missed, no one to go look for the missed. I also have excellent apartments with a gym and pool," he said smiling.  
He handed me a box from a drawer in his desk. "Take good care of it." I walked out rather stiffly. The same vampires headed outside at the same time as me. They seemed ecstatic about going out and I caught some more but it didn't make me any happier.  
It was almost surprising, my reaction to their hunting mood. The poor weren't missed and the vampires here viewed it as the great American lifestyle. I admit that I liked hunting but they made it seem so practical like working in an office.  
I went about my business the musty room almost in a daze for a couple hours until my laptop started to ping. One luxury was permitted; WiFi. I opened it up to Alice and Jacob. The first thing she said was, "You might want to put some pants on." I growled at her. "Get to the point I've had a bad day."  
"So how's this Maria's coven going," Jacob asked.  
I snorted, "She sent me off to get some dumb package all the way in the weirdest city in the world."  
"So is there any new information," she asked.  
I shook my head. "Not till I get back to Maria and I'm not heading out till six in the morning." I turned the laptop off and crashed on the overly springy bed. "What did I ever do to come to this? Does God have something against Catholics." I didn't really believe in god but nor did I believe in vampires.  
The next morning I headed out less than excited to going back to a vampire coven. By eight o' clock I was almost to the point of collapsing from hunger. My throat burned and I expended too much energy to hop a fence for cattle. Across a field there were several people on a golf cart patrolling their land. It took most of my power to walk on in the heat without going after them.  
As I made my way forward I saw two children playing with their mother near a barn. The brown haired short girl reminded me of my sister as she ran around trying to avoid her brother.  
The mother must have noticed me and walked over. "Sir do you need help".  
I looked a little dumbfounded and I realized how stupid I had been. I was shining in the sun. I ran off at top speed until I was out of range. Hopefully she would think I had just been a mirage. There was another farm I wondered onto with a security camera which meant I only had about five to ten minutes to feed. I scaled the barn and snapped the wire easily. After sucking a goat dry I ran off with a bit more energy but still no faster than eight miles per hour. Night fall came sooner than I thought so I sat down on a bench for the bus. I counted out three hundred dollars left to spend on bus fare. Eight o' clock passed to eight thirty which passed to nine o' clock. Several drunken college students started lob dirt clods at me on their way home. I stood up and grabbed one of the hunks of rock and threw it back.  
They ran away before it hit one. Probably for the better considering it might have given them a concussion.  
I decided to keep walking now that I had good cover. There was some small restaurant and gas station. I bought a hat to blend in that wasn't too inconspicuous. At least I wouldn't sparkle in the sun.  
Around midnight I approached the battered building. That was when I heard screaming.


End file.
